kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Scribbles
The 10th chat room created on Kongregate, ownership was first given to jmtb02 before Spes took over in 2008 (got a date for this?). Noteworthy Regulars Addypick profile A regular in Scribbles, known for the saying, "..." AnorexicShadow profile - Adorable and lovely, also very random and hyper, Anny has few enemies and many friends/lovers. Arkatufus profile - Co-developed Pyro and created ScribIdle, our very own idling game. Respected by all. Baitman33 profile - Oldest user to frequent Scribbles, probably. He does not talk that often, but he's a nice guy. Likes to earn more badges than the average user. Blokhead profile - Finally stopped by after who knows how long. We've missed him dearly. Easily annoyed. Amusing and sweet. EpicMonk '''profile - He's epic, and he's a monk. What else is there to say? He's awesome, and he has tons of friends. '''Guffawer profile - Tod's Super Special Brawl Buddy. Also, kicks ass. Joe21Mary 'profile - One of the older females to regulate Scribbles, she has a great personality and is always fun to chat with. She's also married. '''knio 'profile - Oink, but backwards. 'kotchomet 'profile - A much loved member of our community. He's been a part of it for a long time, and hopefully will stick around. '''krad profile - Contesting the afk-crown with DF. Mibbster2 ''' profile-A much loved member of Scribbles. He likes peanuts. ^.^ '''NeilSenna profile - Often seen in chat, but rarely seen speaking. Lurker and keeper of Sin's pidgey husband. Naesala profile - A reformed -lairian and Philosopher. Happy to now be amongst the Scribblonians. Also happens to be knio's best buddy. PwnBlock profile - Friendly to almost everybody, all of the girls on scribbles like him for some unknown reason Rensworth profile - Cynic - noun - a person who believes that only selfishness motivates human actions and who disbelieves in or minimizes selfless acts or disinterested points of view. He's shmexie. Oh, and he's also very, very loved ^^. Sinte profile - Super pretty. Awesome person. Epic win. Stev0 '''profile - Some punk who's obsessed with eating cereal. Scared of the girl from the Grudge. He and Pwnblock are in a constant struggle to be the person with the larger mute-list. '''VDOgamez profile - "A self-described genius with a literally immeasurable IQ, this boy aspires to be one of the world's greatest computer scientists." VDOgamez. Note: people tend to write about other people only on a wikia page. worish '''profile - A sarcastic troll that has calmed down (a little bit) and nested in Scribbles. A big sadist, indeed. '''youwannacupcake profile - A gamer that will give people cupcakes if they ask her! (nicely, and you're kind(and I secretly don't game very much)) ^.^ Mods charredmonkeys profile - Now owns his own room: Seamonkeys! DragonFlame997 profile - The roaming/lone-ranger moderator. You see him everywhere! But always afk. elGrifo profile - "He is reet nice, like." Rensworth. "Loves his little Wrennyhen" Pickledkitty. I get to be his hat~anny. Has a Sinny as his stalker. Poor guy.... - he loves his stalkers though oink ''' profile - The newest mod in Scribbles. He's the cute pig that everyone adores. '''Spes profile - Owns Scribbles. All around good guy todbot1 profile - Toddeh is mah adoptive fatherfigure ~Anny SSBB Buddeh-PK Copy pastes everything - Retro Links # ScribIdle # Scribbles Blog # Get free points here Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners